


Fan Art for Doth Thou Even Steal Hearts?

by Some_Gurl



Category: Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fan Art, Other, That's literally all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Gurl/pseuds/Some_Gurl
Summary: Yeah so I don't really have any sort of social media account to post this on so the next best thing is to post it here. Anyways I drew some fan art for this really good story called Doth Thou Even Steal Hearts? by BukuBuku. The story is a crossover between Persona 5 and My Hero Academia and it's really good so check it out. Hope you guys like it and sorry if it sucks.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BukuBuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BukuBuku/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the new art for Doth Thou Even Steal Hearts plus the new nickname for Kaito I ended up creating this. I did a slight redesign on Kaito from the last drawing too.


End file.
